StarCraft: Matrix's War
by Cody Smith
Summary: Hi, here's a StarCraft story, where a general, Matrix Jones is evacuating a colony, and he has to engage the Zerg, and possibly the Protoss as the story goes on. Please R&R.


Disclaimer- I don't own StarCraft, or it's characters, however, the idea for the story, and the characters Matrix Jones, Kyle Jackson, Erika Daniels, David Winchester, Nadia Porter, and Arion Lucas belong to me, please don't use them without my permission. .

Matrix walks onto the Bridge of his command ship, The Retribution.

Matrix: Lieutenant Jackson.

Kyle looks over.

Kyle: Yes sir?

Matrix: When are we due to arrive at Mar Sara.

Kyle: In about 2 hours sir.

Matrix: Good.

Voice: Sir?

Matrix looks, and he sees his First Officer, Commander Erika Daniels.

Matrix: Yes Commander?

Erika: Why are we going to Mar Sara?

Matrix: I'm not supposed to tell you this, but the Zerg have breached Mar Sara's defences, and they don't think they can win, we've been ordered to evac the colony before they are completely wiped out.

Erika: (Pale) My god.

Matrix: To make matters worse, the Protoss have destroyed Chau Sara.

Kyle: Those damn miserable Alien bastards.

Matrix: Also, we're to destroy as many of the Zerg as we can, time is of the essence.

Erika: (Saluting) Aye sir.

Kyle: (Saluting) Yes sir.

2 hours later. The Retribution pulls into orbit of Mar Sara.

Matrix: Contact the ground troops.

Kyle: Yes sir.

Kyle opens the channel.

Matrix: Mar Sara ground forces. This is General Matrix Jones of the Confederation Battle Cruiser, Retribution, please respond.

Matrix hears no response for a few minutes, then he suddenly hears static, and then a voice.

Voice: This is Lieutenant Arion Lucas, I'm in command of the Ground forces here.

Matrix: We are sending Dropships to pick you up, you are hereby ordered to retreat immediately.

Arion: Yes sir.

Matrix: I'll debrief you when you arrive Lieutenant, Retribution out.

Kyle terminates the signal.

Matrix: Get me Captain Winchester.

Kyle: Aye sir.

Kyle pushes a button, and he connects to the hanger.

Matrix: Captain Winchester.

David: Yes sir?

Matrix: Go down, and Evac the Ground Troops, and the Civilians.

David: Aye sir.

Matrix makes a motion to Kyle, and the signal is terminated.

Kyle: Captain Winchester is away and on course for the Ground Forces base sir.

Matrix: Good.

Kyle: He will arrive in 40 seconds.

Matrix: Excellent, how long will the Evacuation take?

Kyle: Approximately Half an Hour.

Voice: Sir!

Matrix turns to look at his officer placed at the scanners.

Matrix: What is it Major Porter?

Nadia: The Zerg are approaching the Ground Forces.

Matrix: How long until they reach the Ground Forces Location?

Nadia: About 26 minutes.

Matrix: Lieutenant Lucas, fire a burst from the Yamato Cannon into the enemy formation, we need to buy Captain Winchester some time, and Launch the Star Fighter Squadron to mop up some of the Zerg as well.

Kyle: (Saluting) Aye sir!

Kyle pushes a few buttons on his console, and the Yamato Cannon is fired. The powerful energy beam hits the Zerg Forces, and it kills many of them, but the rest continue towards the Terran Ground Forces. A second later, the Retribution's Star Fighter Squadron swings down, and begins firing on the Zerg, distracting them, as well as killing a few Zerg. The Dropships arrive at the Terran Base, and they begin evacuating the Ground Forces, and the civilians. The evacuation is completed about 30 minutes later. The Zerg arrive at the area 5 minutes later. The Dropships leave the planet, and head back to the Retribution.

Matrix: Recall the Fighter Squadron Lieutenant Jackson.

Kyle: Aye sir.

Kyle pushes a few buttons on his console.

Kyle: They acknowledge sir, and are returning, they report that they destroyed about 24 Zerg, and they lost 12 Fighters out of the 20 sir. Our Cannon blast took out about 70 Zerg.

Matrix: Good, I want the dead pilots to be fully commendated.

Kyle: (Saluting) Aye sir.

The Dropships land in the hanger bay, the Fighter Squadron a few seconds later.

Kyle: Dropships and Fighters Docked sir.

Nadia: Sir!

Matrix: Yes Major?

Nadia: We have Incoming Protoss Ships sir!

Matrix: How long until they arrive Major?

Nadia: 2 minutes.

Matrix: How many ships?

Nadia: 4.

Matrix: Have you prepared the Warp Jump, Lieutenant Jackson?

Kyle: Aye sir.

Matrix: Get us out of here.

Kyle: Aye sir.

Kyle presses some buttons on his console, and the ship folds space, and it goes to Warp.

Where will the Retribution end up, and what will happen with the war. Read next time to find out.


End file.
